Painful Misunderstandings
by Acmarache
Summary: Where Kisuke is an idiot, Ichigo is annoyed and nervous, and where in God's name are the keys?


Title: Painful Misunderstandings

Author: Amcarche

Rating: T for boys kissing

Spoilers: Mentions all the way after the Winter War

Pairing: Urahara/Ichigo squee!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, dreams do not count as reality.

A/N: This is one of my earlier fanfics, so I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed you." The orange-haired boy raved as he waved his arms above his head. "I mean, here I was thinking 'Huh, maybe when he says training, he actually means that he's going to show me something worthwhile', but no! Here I am, stuck with a perverted, eccentric bastard in his super secret underground training area! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"If I may Kurosaki-kun, unless of course you would like to yell senseless profanities to the ceiling now," glancing up from under his green striped hat and smirking at the young boys red face as his chest heaved, "there is a point to all of this." Seeing Ichigo about to protest he continued, "True, this isn't training, but I promise you that I did not drag you all the way down here for some senseless purpose." Standing from his seat on the convenient boulder he sat on once the boy had began his little tantrum, Urahara adjusted his hat and picked his cane up from beside him.

Feeling his temper cool down somewhat, Ichigo reluctantly waited for the man to continue. After all, it wasn't as if the damn bastard was going to tell him why he had brought him here anytime soon if Ichigo kept screaming in his face. He sat down on the previously occupied boulder, a silent agreement to stay and listen to Urahara. It's not like he could leave if he wanted to anyways. Urahara would put a binding spell on him before he even got halfway up the ladder. That, and the bastard had locked the trapdoor. So, he had no choice but to sit here and listen to the idiot ramble until he made his point. Fuck.

Urahara began to nervously twiddle his hat in his hands. He had been planning this for weeks now. Okay, Yorouichi and Isshin had been planning this for weeks, but he still didn't feel any better about the situation. He knew they were right, but he still couldn't control the twisting in his gut. Well, it was now or never. Tossing his hat aside and setting Benehime down, Urahara slid to his knees in front of Ichigo and grasped the boys hands tightly before he could move them away. "Kurosaki-kun, for some time now I have felt very intense emotions for you , and I have decided that it is past time that I confess such feelings to you."

Ichigo looked at the man on his knees in front of him in shock. No way. There was absolutely no way. He couldn't believe this! Somehow the bastard had found out about his….crush….on him and now he was teasing him about it! His bastard father probably heard him while he was in the shower one morning moaning the man's name and told Urahara while he was drunk. This couldn't be happening. The bastard probably told everyone else and that's why no one intercepted them on the way down to the training area. Oh, yes, he could see it now. They were probably all having a good laugh right now at his expense. Especially Renji. The red-headed tattooed freak. If he was laughing when he got up there, so help him, Ichigo was going to take Zabimaru from him and ram it so far up his ass he wouldn't be able to get it back out.

Looking back at Urahara, Ichigo yanked his hands away. "I don't know what kind of trick you think you're pullin' here, but I'm not gonna take it! Whatever gave you the idea that it was okay to fuck with people like this anyhow?!" Without waiting for an answer, he summoned the rest of his dignity and ran towards the front of the training ground and ladder.

Slumping back on his heels Urahara looked down at his hands. "Funny," he said to no one in particular, "I didn't think his rejection would hurt this much." As the pain in his chest increased, Urahara choked on a sob and brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He sat there silently looking into the vast expanse of the training ground without ever really seeing any of it. He didn't know how long he stayed like that. It didn't matter. He would stay there until the pain went away.

Panting, Ichigo made it to the bottom of the ladder. His throat constricted tightly at the memory of the man he had fallen for after his first return from Soul society. The man who had used his emotions for his own sick entertainment. Looking up at the trapdoor, Ichigo remembered why he hadn't run off sooner. It was locked. Cursing fluently, he looked around for a place to sit and gather his thoughts.

Everyone was going to get a kick out of this. The savior of Soul Society brought down by his love for jerk who only wanted to use him for a quick laugh. They'd all be coming down any minute to laugh at him and tease him. Urahara would come around the corner and make fun of the gay shinigami and tell him how cute he looked when he was just sitting there with his mouth hanging open. Yep. Any minute now and he'd be subjected to unrivaled humiliation. Any second. Just a bit longer. After sitting there, wallowing in his own misery, Ichigo looked up and looked around. There wasn't anyone there and there was no sound of laughter. Not a soul.

As a look of unbelief formed on his face, Ichigo's mind raced. What if Urahara had been serious? That was the only explanation as to way the man hadn't turned up to rub Ichigo's humiliation in his face. And he had yelled at him. Made it seem like he didn't want anything to do with him. Thrown his attempt to convey his feelings to him back in his face. Well fuck. Jumping up like his ass was on fire, Ichigo ran back to Urahara as fast as he could without the ability of shunpo.

Urahara stiffened from his position on the ground as he heard footsteps racing towards him. Great, now Ichigo was taking it upon himself to apologize and explain why he couldn't feel that way about him. Just what he needed. Hearing the footsteps stop, he opened eyes he didn't recall having squeezed shut. Black shoes. Khaki pants. White rumpled shirt. Brown mesmerizing eyes. Alluring orange hair. And that scowl that seemed to call to him to kiss away. Ichigo. Gorgeous, strong, heroic Ichigo. He wondered now why Yorouichi and Isshin hadn't just laughed at him that night when they found him drunk and he confessed his feelings towards the boy. They should have. They should have told him how out of his league Ichigo was. They should have told him that one day he was going to marry a nice girl, probably Kuchiki-san or Inoue-san, and settle down. But no, they had helped him try to figure out a way to tell Ichigo about these feelings that had plagued him since before the war had even began and continued after it was over. He should have never listened.

Sighing, Urahara hesitantly met Ichigo's eyes. "Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" God, he hoped his voice only sounded like he had been crying to him. Not only was he going to have his heart broken today, but it seemed he would also be utterly humiliated.

Scratching the back of his neck, Ichigo sat on the ground in front of Urahara. "Listen, uhm, did you…did you mean what you said about having….feelings….for me?" Ichigo asked in an uncertain voice.

"Of course I did. Why else would I have said it?" Urahara said, hurt clearly portrayed in his voice, as he brought his gaze back to his hands.

Ichigo winced at the evident pain in the man's now lowered eyes. Pain he had caused. "Well,…I just…I thought you were pulling one of your pranks."

"Why would you think I would use 'fake' feelings for you as a prank?" He bitterly asked.

"I…I thought that somehow you found out about my feelings for you and you were rubbing it in my face that I could never be with you."

Urahara's head snapped up as Ichigo's response sunk in. "Your feelings?" He asked hardly daring to breath.

"Yeah. My feelings. I've been trying to convince myself that I'm not in love with you for so long because I was convinced you would never feel the same."

Hesitantly, Urahara reached a hand out and grasped one of Ichigo's lightly. Noticing his nervousness, Ichigo squeezed the hand in his tightly in some form of assurance. Smiling lightly, Urahara shifted so his knees brushed Ichigo's lightly.

"So,…this was all a rather large and painful misunderstanding?" Urahara stated more than asked as he tugged Ichigo's hand towards him. Smiling, Ichigo let himself be tugged closer to the man. "Yes." He said as he moved to straddle the older man's lap. "One that I plan on making up to you completely."

"Oh really?" Urahara said with a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Really." the younger insisted as he leant forward.

"I look forward to it." Urahara whispered as he leaned forward and closed the remaining gap between his and Ichigo's lips. Ever so slowly, they began to move their lips over one another's. Soon their tongues joined the battle. After several long minutes they parted, gasping for air against one another, with Urahara's arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist and Ichigo's arms wrapped around Urahara's neck.

"I love you Kisuke." Ichigo murmured against Urahara's lips. He felt a shudder go through the man from the use of his first name. Smirking, he began to place tiny kisses along his scruffy jaw.

"I love you Ichigo." Urahara held the boy in his lap tighter as the kisses progressed to his neck. "Ichigo?" A halfhearted 'hmm' was produced signaling to Urahara to hurry up and say what he had to so they could continue. "Would you still love me if I told you that I forgot the key to open the trapdoor in my room?"

"Kisuke!"


End file.
